A New Era of Magic
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: Harry never expected to have such young professors...wait, they're teachers aids. Can Harry befriend the newest additions to Hogwarts? Genderbending and Orphanshipping. Spiritshipping. HarryxAster and JessexJaden. Hinted Valentineshipping, ChazzxAlexis
1. Chapter 1

A New Era of Magic

 **Summary:** **Harry never expected to have such young professors... wait, they're teacher aids. Can he befriend the newest additions to Hogwarts? Genderbending, and Orphanshipping.**

Chapter 1: The Letters

 _Dear Miss Yuki/Mr. Anderson/Miss Phoenix/Mr. Princeton,_

 _We have been informed of your abilities and have written you a proposition. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, extend a hand to you to come and become aids to some of our teachers._

 _Four of our proffesors have gladly volunteered their classes._

 _The classes that will be up for aid are:_

 _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Divinition_

 _Herbology_

 _and_

 _Transfiguration_

 _We await your response by the 31st of July._

 _-Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _I am grateful to your offer, and after many hours of thought, I have decided to attend your school. I will be glad to aid in Divinition, having had years of experience with the art thanks to a friend._

 _I will be more grateful, to know how and when I should go to Hogwarts._

 _-Aster E. Phoenix_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Dumblerdore,_

 _Me and Jesse received our letters together. We talked and decided to attend your school. I will be happy to help in Care of Magical Creatures and Jesse has agreed to do Herboloy._

 _Question, how will we get to Hogwarts?_

 _-Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson_

* * *

 _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I hope this isn't some joke. I will accept this proposition, but if this all ends up being a joke..._

 _I will help in Transfiguration. Let me know how to get to your school, and I will believe you once I see it._

 _-Chazz Princeton_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Era of Magic

Chapter 2: To Hogwarts

Jaden, Jesse, Aster and Chazz had all traveled to England. It was a long plane trip provided by Pegasus. The foursome quickly made their way to Surrey. There, they would meet up with someone who would take them to the school, where they would meet the professors they would work with.

"This is so exciting!" Jaden jumped on her heels. She was wearing her usual DA uniform. A red suitcase next to her. She had a camping book bag slung over her shoulders.

Jesse laughed and looked at her, "Calm down Jay!"

He was wearing his usual uniform as well, but had opted to wear a dark blue, open, hoodie. A navy suitcase could be seen to his left side. He had a dufflebag and a book bag.

Chazz rolled his eyes at their antics and went back to texting Alexis.

He knew he would miss the blond.

Dressed in usual black attire, Chazz was ready to see whether he was being punked or not.

He had a single large suitcase with him.

Aster stood a few feet away from the others. Her silver hair was pinned in a low bun. She wore her usual suit and had two suitcases of the same size with her.

All four duelists had brought their decks with them, but after receiving a letter of what they would need at the school, they had opted to leave their duel disks behind.

"Hey Aster," Jaden suddenly close to the silverette, "what kind of pet are you getting? I wanna get a cat, but Jesse wants an owl...we want to share so..."

Aster blinked at the randomness of the question.

"Uh..." she stared at the brunette, "I guess...get the owl and..."

She sighed, knowing she'd regret what she was about to say, "I'll...get the cat..."

Jaden smiled and hugged the silver haired girl.

Aster protested and attempted to push her off. Jesse and Chazz watched on in amusement.

When they heard a slight cough and turned around and saw a GIANT man.

* * *

Hagrid had arrived in Surrey a bit late.

He hoped the new addition to the Hogwarts staff wouldn't be upset.

He walked over to a crowd of kids around Harry's age, if not older and younger, and saw a brunette girl hug a girl with silver hair.

The silver haired girl was attempting to push the brunette off, and the two boys just watched on.

He coughed and they all turned to him.

Hagrid smiled, "Are you the new teaching aids? I'm Hagrid, Groundskeeper and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures."

Jaden beamed and turned to him, "I'm Jaden Yuki! I'll be working with you!"

Hagrid smiled at her, "It'll be a pleasure to work with you. Now, come along. We must get to the train."

The group of teens followed him.

* * *

It took awhile, but they eventually reached Kings Cross.

Jaden was smiling at her tawny owl. Hagrid had gotten it for them, saying he thought they may need one right away.

"She looks so cute!" She whispered to Jesse.

Seeing as to the school wasn't open, Hagrid had opted to go to Diagon Alley. That's where they got the owl, and Aster, as she told Jaden, got a small black cat with sharp orange eyes.

She named him Kabocha.*

"Alright, to get to the platform, all you have to do is run through that wall." Hagrid said.

The group of teens looked at him oddly.

Seeing they weren't moving, Hagrid silently volunteered Chazz and gave him a push.

Since he was leaning on his trolley, Chazz slipped and in order not to fall, began to run.

He screamed as he tried to brake before he hit the wall. But he couldn't stop in time.

Everyone braced themselves for the crash.

Nothing happened.

No crash.

No groan of pain.

No Chazz-wait...no Chazz?

"He's gone!" Jaden yelled.

Hagrid smiled, "He's already on the platform. Your turn."

The trio that was left shared a look, shrugged, and one by one, they ran through the wall. Hagrid followed them and watched as they boarded the train. And just in time, the students were starting to arrive. Getting onto the teachers train, Hagrid watched as Harry and his friends walked by.

In a few moments, they would enter the school and meet their PAs, or Professor Assistants.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Era of Magic

 _ **5th Year AU. I never mentioned that. Oh, also, I decided to add a hint of DrAster, DracoxAster (gotta get Harry jealous, if you catch my drift ;P). The real pairing with Draco will be Dred, or FredxDraco. I might do a three-way and add George, but...I'm still thinking about it.**_

(sorting hat)

/Gx characters/

Chapter 3: 1 to Each House

Jaden, Jesse, Aster and Chazz had split up as they boarded the train. Chazz and Aster had entered a compartment and shut the door before Jaden and Jesse could get it.

"Jeez..." Jaden murmured, "you'd think they were dating..."

Jesse laughed as he and Jaden entered a compartment with three other people.

"Can we join you?" Jaden asked.

The only girl they could see nodded. "I haven't seen you here before, are you transferring?"

Jesse nodded, "I guess...sorta..anyways, I'm Jesse, this is my girlfriend Jaden."

The boy with glasses nodded, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

He braced himself for a reaction.

None.

OH THANK GODRIC!

"I'm Hermione, and pig stuffing himself is Ron." The girl said. The redhead she had named glared at her.

He just smiled at the two strangers and went back to eating.

What?

He's a growing boy!

Jaden nodded, "Cool robes."

Ron smiled, "Of course, we're in Gryffindor."

Jaden and Jesse stared at him.

Ron stared back, "One of the four houses?"

The duo shook their heads.

Hermione looked at them and began to explain, "There are four Hogwarts Houses. Gryffindor, for the brave-"

"Both of us." The duo both cut in.

"Ravenclaw, for the intelligent-"

"Aster."

"-Hufflepuff, for the loyal-"

"Sounds more like you Jaden."

"You could be in that house, too!"

"And Slytherin, for the cunning."

"And evil." Ron added.

"Chazz."

The compartment door opened.

The trio of Gryffindors groaned at the pale blond before them.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Your friends told me I would see you somewhere. The one with silver hair is really pretty."

Harry frowned, "Get lost Malfoy!"

Draco sneered at him, "I just wanted to see Princeton's and Phoenix's friends. I'll be pleased to see any of you in Slytherin, the best house. Later Weasel, Mudblood, Potty."

With that, the blond walked away.

The trio glowered at the door.

Jaden and Jesse sat back in silence.

The trio finally calmed down in time for the train to stop.

"We'll see you after your sorted. Good luck!" Hermione said.

"Don't get into Slytherin!" Ron advised.

"RONALD!" The bushy brunette scolded with a slap to his head.

Ron flinched as she smacked him, "OW!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Jaden and Jesse to find Aster and Chazz.

Well, Chazz.

They saw Aster talking with the blond boy, Malfoy.

"They just became real buddy-buddy," Chazz said as they looked at the two, "I swear. They glared at each other as if trying to be more superior than the other."

Jaden shrugged.

She could honestly see that happening. Malfoy and Aster both had this stance that said, "I'm-your-superior-now-bow-down-to-me-and-kiss-my-feet!"

Malfoy patted Aster on the back and walked off.

Aster joined them and they watched as Minerva McGonngal pulled out the Sorting Hat. Once placed on a stool, it came to life and began to sing:

 _"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

 _United by a common goal,_  
 _They had the selfsame yearning_  
 _To make the world's best magic school_  
 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach"_  
 _The four good friends decided._  
 _And never did they dream that they_  
 _Might some day be divided._

 _For were there such friends anywhere_  
 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
 _Unless it was the second pair_  
 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
 _How could such friendships fail?_  
 _Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
 _Whose ancestry's purest."_  
 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
 _With brave deeds to their name."_  
 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_  
 _When first they came to light._  
 _For each of the four founders had_  
 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_  
 _For instance, Slytherin_  
 _Took only pure-blood wizards_  
 _Of great cunning just like him._

 _And only those of sharpest mind_  
 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
 _While the bravest and the boldest_  
 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
 _for several happy years,_  
 _but then discord crept among us_  
 _feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four_  
 _had once held up our school_  
 _now turned upon each other and_  
 _divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_  
 _must meet an early end._  
 _what with dueling and with fighting_  
 _and the clash of friend on friend._

 _And at last there came a morning_  
 _when old Slytherin departed_  
 _and though the fighting then died out_  
 _he left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_  
 _were whittled down to three_  
 _have the Houses been united_  
 _as they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
 _and you all know the score:_  
 _I sort you into Houses_  
 _because that is what I'm for._

 _But this year I'll go further,_  
 _listen closely to my song:_  
 _though condemned I am to split you_  
 _still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_  
 _and must quarter every year_  
 _still I wonder whether sorting_  
 _may not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
 _the warning history shows,_  
 _for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
 _from external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_  
 _or we'll crumble from within_  
 _I have told you, I have warned you..._  
 _let the Sorting now begin!"_

Everyone clapped as the sorting went on.

* * *

Harry looked on and clapped as students got sorted.

Soon enough, only four teens remained.

He hated to admit it, but Malfoy was right, the silver haired one was pretty.

"As you can see," Dumbledore said, "we have four new individuals at Hogwarts. Now, they are not students, but rather PAs, or Professor Assistants, for four of your classes. They will, however, be sorted into the houses."

Minerva cleared her throat and called out, "Anderson, Jesse! PA, Herbology!"

Jesse walked over to the sorting hat.

(So...you're a spirit seer?)

/Uh...yeah?/

The sorting hat chuckled.

(You're a brave one, and you look out for others too...this isn't all too difficult-)

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jesse smiled and ran over to sit next to Harry.

"Phoenix, Aster! PA Divinition!"

People groaned and winced, feeling sorry for the girl.

Aster rolled her eyes and walked over to the hat.

(Oh, another spirit seer, but yours seems to be a bit more hidden.)

/That's not my fault!/

(You seem like a perfect candidate for Slytherin. You have the right traits, and already a friend with a Malfoy?)

/I've stopped judging people, okay?/

(But I know of a better house for you-)

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry and his friends groaned.

"Princeton, Chazz! PA, Transfiguration!"

Chazz walked over to the hat.

(Are all of your spirit seers?)

/I wish I wasn't.../

The sorting hat gave another chuckle. (Already, you have a rivalry with someone at Gryffindor. I suppose, that means I should place you in-)

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry winced as people looked at Jesse sadly, but the boy was clapping and smiling.

"Yuki, Jaden! PA, Care of Magical Creatures!"

Jaden made her way to the hat.

(The last of the spirit seers.)

/The last of the what?/

(Never you mind that, now let's see. Oh! This is difficult...I can see you are very loyal, but you're also a really brave young woman. You've faced hard times, lots of hard times...)

/Please don't be mad! I didn't mean it! Haou didn't mean it either! He was just scared and he's back in his own body-sure he's a little kid now-but he-/

(Don't worry. It's a secret between us and your friends.)

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jaden stared at Jesse, ran over, and pecked his cheek, before she skipped over to the Hufflepuff table.

Harry turned to a blushing Jesse. "Well...now what?"

 _ **So...I actually wasn't sure where to put Jaden and Jesse, since I wanted them in all four houses. Chazz was a shooing for Slytherin, as was Aster, but I was able to see a Ravenclaw in our D-Hero user, so she went there. Jesse and Jaden are both fit for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so the choice of who goes to which house was hard.**_

 _ **Also, Haou is back! And he's a little boy! That makes his Jay's little bro! D'aaaaaaaaww :3**_


End file.
